The blade unit is flexible in the sense that it is readily flexible, in response to forces encountered during normal use, about an axis or axes parallel with the plane of the blade unit and extending substantially perpendicular to the cutting edge(s) of the blade(s). Safety razors of this kind are described for example, in British Specifications 1589591 and 2119690.
One form of blade unit for such a safety razor comprises a flexible blade or tandem flexible blades with a flexible spacer therebetween, which blade or blades and spacer are mounted in a moulded plastics housing providing a comb-like guard portion and a comb-like cap portion, the teeth of the two comb-like portions being interconnected by a web which is sufficiently thin to be flexible. The blade unit is connected to a razor handle by connecting means which permit flexing of the blade unit in use.